grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Coordishop
The Coordishop (also known as the Avatar Shop or Visual Shop) is a feature that sells equipment utilizing the Fusion System, allowing players to change the appearance of their characters' armor while retaining their stats. Previously, one-week versions of many exclusive armor sets were sold here. However, upon the arrival of Season V, all items were made permanent. Several sets such as the Giga Blitz Set, the Miracle, and Lovely summer sets are only available for a limited time and are removed from the Coordishop after their promotion ends. Permanent versions of all sets can only be purchased during certain events as well. Post Season V update, all items purchased from the Coordishop come with various stats and grant set bonuses for equipping four or more Coordi pieces at once. These pieces do not have to match for the player to receive bonuses. Coordi items that were purchased or unlocked before Season V were not grandfathered into this new system and currently offer no stat bonuses. Rita (or Misty) is the NPC responsible for the Coordishop. Coordi Packages Alternate Coordi Sets These types of Coordi items will modify the characters' poses in the dungeon and PvP lobby. Note that all the components of the Coordi set must be equipped at once for the effect to occur. Lastly, due to coding, using the Fusion System to give these sets different appearances will keep the new stance. However, using these special stances, a new appearance will cause the character to do their regular stance. Awakening Coordi Sets Each character of Grand Chase possesses a unique set that represents his or her "other side" or a version of themselves from a different timeline although exceptions occur. If the entire Coordi set is equipped, additional effects will occur in gameplay, the effect depending on the character. Note that not everyone's set has a visible effect in gameplay. Those who are not featured on this list did not receive an Awakening Coordi set before the game closed. Special Coordi Sets These items are based on each original MP characters' alternative designs or portraits which were used to promote their Skill Tree releases. At some point, some of them are worn by characters in the story. Ruby Knight.png| Ruby Knight Zephyr.png| Zephyr Shadow Step.png| Shadow Step Forest Watcher.png| Forest Watcher Judgment Day.png| Judgment Day Love Heart.png| Love Heart Citron Black.png| Citron Black Mad Max.png| Mad Max Enlightened Rune Caster.png| Enlightened Rune Caster in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Elesis Rare Avatar.png|Rare "Dark Executor" Coordi of Elesis. Lire Premium Avatar.png|Premium "Queen" Coordi of Lire. Arme Premium Avatar.png|Premium "Time Instructor" Coordi of Arme. Lass Premium Avatar.png|Premium "Assassin" Coordi of Lass. Ammy Premium Avatar.png|Premium "Honor Guard" Coordi of Amy. Its version of the Coordishop simply called Custom Shop was added later on. While the function, for the most part, is the same, the sets can only be purchased as a whole instead of pieces due to the nature of the game. They also come with their story lore which was not fully implemented in the PC version although eventually were removed altogether from the game in a later update. As of now, each Coordi sets are exclusively for one character and does not have the same version for another character. There are three types of Coordi sets in the game namely Common grade sets, Premium grade sets and the Rare grade sets. The "Common" sets can change the character's icon and sprites while the "Premium" ones include different character portraits. The "Rare" Coordis which can only be purchased by using real money comes with brand new visual effects and animations. Trivia *The Magical Girl and Tuxedo Mask sets are inspired by two massively popular Japanese series Sailor Moon and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *According to a Brazilian article, Dark Enchantress is Ley in an alternate reality where she is healthy and does not possess Edna's soul. Naturally, she followed the magic career of her family and became a witch spending more time reading books on magic and having to wear glasses as a result. **Dark Enchantress is also blonde implying that it was originally the color of Ley's hair. ***In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, Peter also has pink hair thus this claim is no longer standing. *Mari and Dio are the only characters to receive a change to their skill cut-ins upon wearing their Awakening sets. *Martial Master is based on the early concept art of Rin. Gallery Elesis Ronan Fashion.png|'Vernia' Coordi set. Club Fashion.png|'Club Fashion' Coordi set. 7.jpg|'Blue Mariner' Coordi set. Private School Coordi Set 2.png Catalog_2.jpg|'Private School' Coordi set. GrandChase Maid.png|'Housekeeping' Coordi set. Catalog Catalog_4.jpg Catalog_3.jpg Catalog_1.jpg Catalog_5.jpg Special Coordi Skills3.png Lire32.png Arme35.png Arme34.png Las20.png Las19.png Ryan39.png Ronan38.png Amy33.png Jin27.png Sieghart27.png Mari32.jpg References __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Systems Category:Contents